<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without Fear by InsightfulInsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566184">Without Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac'>InsightfulInsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hotel Hudmel: The Week Between the Wedding and the Honeymoon [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reminiscing, husbands!klaine, married!klaine, not a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:56:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just days after Kurt and Blaine get married, Burt walks into a conversation about feeling stifled in Lima and the inevitable need to return to New York soon. He then learns just how stifled they truly were for years — and what rules they had to put in place to say safe as a gay couple in rural Ohio.</p><p>A sweet, slightly angsty conversation about our boys and Burt. The overall fic is filled with fluff surrounding how much he loves his boys, and of course, Carole pops in at the end for some much needed mood-lightening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hotel Hudmel: The Week Between the Wedding and the Honeymoon [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hotel Hudmel is back!!</p><p>I love this series, but I sometimes struggle to write it because it’s such a specific timeframe. That being said, I plan to have a sequel to this story, and I would love to hear any more ideas you all would like to read within this little week of my verse!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, god, I didn’t realize how much I missed New York,” Kurt groans, and Blaine chuckles as they scroll through apartment listings casually. “Do we really have to stay in Lima until after the holidays?”</p><p>“I mean, we can go back as soon as the semester’s done, because then your internship’s technically over,” Blaine replies. “But that’ll put us at less than two weeks to Christmas, and I know you had wanted to continue helping the New Directions until they went on Christmas break.”</p><p>“And you wanted to, too,” Kurt sighs, tilting his head to rest it on Blaine’s shoulder. “You’re right. It doesn’t make sense. I just miss it — knowing that you’ll be there now.”</p><p>“What do you miss?” Burt asks, strolling into the living room with a cup of coffee in hand. </p><p>“New York,” Kurt supplies. “I hated it when I was alone, but I just miss it now.”</p><p>“I miss it too,” Blaine comments. “I miss feeling able to breathe.”</p><p>“What, is living with your in-laws in the heart of Lima, Ohio not doing it for you?” Burt jokes, settling into his chair, and Blaine grins.</p><p>“My in-laws? Fantastic,” Blaine says. “Lima, Ohio? Not so much.”</p><p>“It’d be nice to hold hands with my husband in the grocery store without fear,” Kurt quips, an edge of bitterness to his voice. “We were actually able to adjust our PDA rules in New York.”</p><p>“Yeah, pretty drastically, too,” Blaine nods. “We’re always careful, especially after your run in with those guys, but still.”</p><p>“Wait, PDA rules?” Burt asks carefully, as if he already knows the answer and just doesn’t want to hear it.</p><p>Kurt nods. “A necessity for any non-hetero couple in Lima. Britt and Santana had some too — although theirs were pretty relaxed in comparison to ours.”</p><p>“They’re boundaries,” Blaine explains. “Boundaries regarding how affectionate we can be in different ways and different settings, all for safety purposes.”</p><p>“And for discretion,” Kurt adds. “Neither of us wanted to be that couple who devours each other in the hallway between every class anyway. But we had them for small things, too.”</p><p>“No hand-holding at school unless it was after hours and we were only there with the glee kids,” Blaine recites. “No hand-holding in public unless it’s in a dark movie theater or briefly on top of the table in a restaurant or coffee shop, something like that.”</p><p>“Hugging was okay, but not for too long,” Kurt continues. “There was that little space by the bulletin board near the choir room that was usually sparse enough that we could hug every now and again without worrying.”</p><p>“Absolutely no kissing in school, and definitely not outside of it,” Blaine remembers. “Although, that was kind of like the hand-holding rule. It could be suspended if it was after hours with just the glee kids.”</p><p>Kurt laughs slightly. “Rarely. <em>Very</em> rarely. We tried not to be overly affectionate around our friends either, even though much of the glee club was perfectly fine making out with each other in the middle of practice.”</p><p>“Not that they would’ve cared, but you know,” Blaine shrugs. “At that point, so much is private that you just keep it that way.”</p><p>Kurt notices how his dad’s brow is pulled tight in concern. “It wasn’t that big of a deal, Dad. We made it work. And the rules changed a lot in New York, and McKinley’s changed a lot since we left it.”</p><p>Blaine nods in agreement. “Yeah, really. It was just normal for us.”</p><p>“No, that’s not normal,” Burt replies gruffly, his voice a little thick with emotion. “It <em>shouldn’t</em> have to be normal. God, you were just kids. You <em>are</em> just kids. I mean, I knew you had to worry about these things, but I never thought about actual <em>rules</em> —“</p><p>“Dad, it’s okay,” Kurt comments gently. “It wasn’t for you to think about.”</p><p>“It damn well should’ve been!” He exclaims. “Kurt, I love you more than anything, you know that, and you too, Blaine,” Burt pauses, shaking his head as he collects himself. “I should’ve known. I should’ve noticed. I should’ve done something.”</p><p>“But you did,” Blaine retorts. “You literally ran for Congress and got elected and are still working to fight for the rights we were denied. And besides that, you made a safe space in your house for us.”</p><p>“We always knew that no matter how brutal the outside world could be, we could come home and snuggle on the couch and maybe even kiss a little without fear,” Kurt notes. “That’s more than I could’ve ever asked for.”</p><p>“Well. If you were home, there was always a little fear when we kissed,” Blaine jokes. “But that’s because no boyfriend wants to face a Dad who caught them kissing their child.”</p><p>Finally, Burt laughs at that. “And no dad wants to catch anyone kissing their child, I’ll tell you that one for free.”</p><p>“How does it feel to have a child who’s married?” Kurt questions, beaming, and Blaine matches his bright grin.</p><p>Burt groans. “Old. But that’s my problem, not yours,” he smiles. “I feel happy. When you have a kid, you spend their entire life loving them so much that you think no one could ever love them more than you do. But then you also spend their entire life hoping that someone will — because they deserve it.”</p><p>Burt levels a meaningful look at the two of them. “You boys both deserve it. I’m happy because I know that my son found someone who gives me a run for my money for how much I love you. Not to mention that I officially gain another son out of all of it.”</p><p>“Dad,” Kurt sighs, smiling, and Blaine grins gratefully alongside him. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Who do you think would win in a ‘who knows Kurt better’ competition?” Carole asks suddenly, joining them in the living room. “See, even though it would be safe to bet on Blaine, I think Burt might be surprise us.”</p><p>“Hey, I know my son!” Burt protests, laughing. “I’d take that bet.”</p><p>“You’re on,” Blaine agrees, and Kurt rolls his eyes amusedly. “Babe, you’ll have to come up with the questions.”</p><p>“I am not having my dad and my husband fight over me!” He scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. “You both know me very well. And I know that you both love me, and I love you too.”</p><p>There’s a brief bout of silence, Blaine and Burt sharing a glance. </p><p>“I want to play,” Blaine quips.</p><p>“Me too,” Burt seconds. “You’re going down, Anderson-Hummel.”</p><p>Kurt feels his stomach flip at the mention of their married last name from his father’s mouth. Hearing other people call them that makes it all the more exhilaratingly real.</p><p>“Kurt, honey, you’ve got to follow through with it now,” Carole encourages cheekily, and he sighs dramatically, mostly for show.</p><p>“Fine. Tomorrow afternoon after lunch,” Kurt decides, shaking his head once again at both his husband and his dad’s excited reactions. “But there will be rules — no hard feelings to the loser. And no rubbing it in the loser’s face for years to come.”</p><p>“Got it,” Blaine says, and Burt agrees.</p><p>“And do not attempt to bribe me,” Kurt warns. “We are not a corrupt family.”</p><p>“<em>Dammit</em>,” Blaine curses under his breath, just loud enough for Kurt to hear and stifle a laugh at.</p><p>“I’m excited,” Carole grins. “Kurt, if you need help coming up with questions, I’m happy to help.”</p><p>“I have no idea what I just got myself into,” he admits, and knowing his husband and his dad, he guesses that they’re already reviewing their mental catalogue of Kurt knowledge in preparation for the game.</p><p>“It’ll be a fun way to kill some time this week,” Carole comments. “Besides, it’s free entertainment for me. I have no doubt this will be hilariously competitive.”</p><p>“Oh, I am in it to win it,” Blaine remarks. “Kurt, I love you so much, I’m going to win it for the both of us.”</p><p>“Hey, who said he’s on your team?” Burt interjects. “I gave him life. I raised him. <em>I’m</em> going to win it for the both of us.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Kurt groans. “I’m on no one’s team! That’s the point of this whole thing!”</p><p>“Listen, Blaine, I love you,” Burt chuckles. “I know you love Kurt and I’m <em>positive</em> you know him very well. But what about all of those things that come with childhood? Can you say that you’ve fed him, bathed him —“</p><p>“I don’t think you want me to answer that question,” Blaine can’t help but reply, unable to stop his laughter as Kurt slaps his arm. “<em>Ow</em>! Hey!”</p><p>“I’ll make categories,” Kurt announces, a little placatingly, a lot annoyedly. “So both of you have a fair chance. My god.”</p><p>“I should’ve known,” Carole grins. “I should’ve known you’d get so competitive.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s all in good fun,” Burt muses. “But still, I want to win.”</p><p>Blaine nods smugly. “So do I.”</p><p>Kurt sighs deeply. “Oh my god.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy. This is certainly going to be interesting.</p><p>Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! I love hearing everything you have to say about my fics, and it always encourages me to keep writing! I’m nearing my 100th Glee fic... wow... and that’s all thanks to you!</p><p>Also, I have been nominated in three categories for @klaineccfanficlibrary’s Fanfiction Awards! It would mean the WORLD to me if you would consider voting in my favor (and please vote for any of the other AMAZING authors that have been nominated)! Your support is so incredible!</p><p>You can vote <a href="https://s.surveyplanet.com/De3tXBDK9">here</a>!</p><p>Thank you all so much! Much love, stay safe ❤️</p><p>My Instagram: @insightful.insomniac</p><p>My tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>